Guest Spot Revenge
by capm
Summary: Clover has won an appearance on a TV show, and Sam and Alex get to watch! But someone has other plans involving the show and the spies....
1. Chapter 1 A Star Is Born

**Chapter 1 – A Star is Born**

Sam, Alex, and Clover are just exiting their all time favorite hang out, the Mall. Each is carrying between two and four bags of merchandise.

"This 50 percent off clearance sale was awesome!" says Sam.

"I mean, totally!!! Designer skirts, blouses and slacks at 50 percent off! It's like I died and went to heaven!" says Clover excitedly.

"I'll say," says Alex, "and the accessories at 50 percent off too. What more can a cool girl ask for?"

"Well, how about a cool boy?" asks Clover as she watches a few pass by. Her cell phone interrupts her gaze.

"Hello? Yes, this is Clover Ames. No way! NO way!! NO WAY!!! Totally great!!! Thanks!!!!" Clover hangs up.

"You're not going to believe what just happened!!!" Clover gushes.

"It must be pretty exciting!" says Alex.

"It is! I won that guest appearance on that totally cool new television show, _Hot Beverly Hills_, and I get to meet dreaaaamy Danny Ilota!"

"No way!" exclaims Sam.

"Way!" responds Clover. "I also get to bring two friends to the camera shoot, and they get to meet Danny as well! So, what do you girls say?"

"I'm there!" says Alex.

"I'm in, too!" says Sam.

"Great!" says Clover as she turns back into the Mall.

"Clover? Where are you going?" asks Sam.

"Sammy! You don't THINK we're going to meet a star like Danny Ilota wearing clearance clothing, do you? We have to get some totally cool, hot outfits!!"

Alex and Sam look at one another and smile.

"You're right, Clover!" says Alex.

"We want to make a good impression!" says Sam, as all three girls turn back into the Mall to get their 'Meet the Star' outfits.

Clover immediately pulls out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling, Clover?" asks Alex.

"Watch!" says Clover. "Hello, Mandy? Clover." Clover says sweetly.

"What do YOU want, Clover!" says an agitated Mandy.

"I just wanted to tell you to look for me on the next episode of _Hot Beverly Hills_! I won a guest appearance (Mandy: "MMmmMHHh!")! Maybe I'll smile into the camera for you!" Clover continues in a syrupy sweet manor.

Mandy is boiling! She is about to blow her top!

"Don't bother!! I don't even watch that stupid show anymore!!!"

Mandy hangs up in a huff and throws one of her Olympic Gold Medal Tantrums. After all, she entered the contest too! How could those jerks pick a 'wannabee' instead of true star material like her? She immediately calls the Public Relations Department of Cottonmouth Studios, the company that produces _Hot Beverly Hills,_ and also ran the contest, to voice her extreme displeasure at the results!

Clover is beside herself! "That felt sooooooo good! Now to call Herbert, so I can get my hair done."

"Uh, Clover! You just GOT your hair done this morning!" says Sam.

"Sa-am! Everything has to be just right, if I'm going to get Danny Ilota to fall in love with me!"

Alex and Sam give Clover an 'oh brother' look.


	2. Chapter 2 Cottonmouth Studios

**Chapter 2 – Cottonmouth Studios**

The girls are standing in the waiting room of Cottonmouth Studios' Public Relations Department. They are waiting for Meg, their studio guide and the person who will set up the meeting with Danny.

As advertised, the girls are decked out in totally hot outfits! Clover is wearing a backless black mini dress with matching pumps. Her hair is cut as always, but not one hair is out of place! Sam elected to go with a two-piece pink tube dress, with an off-the shoulder top, and just below the knee skirt. She also is wearing a light blue tank top with shoulder spaghetti straps underneath, with matching pink pumps. Alex chose a sleeveless light green tank top and calf length, long white full skirt, with white pumps.

"Hello, girls! I'm Meg! Which one of you is Clover?"

"I am!" Clover says excitedly.

"...And you two are?"

"My name is Sam and this is Alex. We're Clover's friends and guests!"

"Very good! We'll start by taking you out to the _Hot Beverly Hills_ set, and introducing you to the Director, Vivian Erst. She'll clue you in on your guest appearance spot! Then we'll introduce you to the cast!" With that Meg ushers the three girls into a studio tram.

Cottonmouth has a number of productions going on at the studio. The tram passes three sound stages before it turns into Sound Stage 4.

"What are they filming in there?" inquires Sam.

"Well, in Sound Stage 1, we just started filming a new disaster movie that should hit the movie theaters in about 18 months; in Sound Stage 2 we are in the middle of filming a made-for-television movie on teenage spies – it's obviously a fantasy (the three girls smile inwardly and at each other – Meg, of course, doesn't get the inside joke); Sound Stage 3 is about one third of the way through filming a pilot for a new television series based on gritty police work; and Sound Stage 4 is where we shoot the _Hot Beverly Hills_ series! Of course, we have 'on location' productions in work as well!" With that, Meg pulls the tram up to a door, leading into Sound Stage 4.

Meg leads the girls into the Sound Stage. All of the sudden, the girls stop in their tracks! There is some of the cast of _Hot Beverly Hills_! There's hot Jason Lamber and cutie Nathan Billups! They're talking with co-star Missy Gorman! All three girls are mesmerized, with drool coming out of the corner of their mouths.

Meg snaps them out of their trances. "Ladies? We need to see Vivian!"

"Oh, right!" says Clover, as she turns to follow Meg.

"Sorry!" says Sam as she turns to follow Meg.

Alex is still mesmerized. Clover says, "Wait a sec, Meg!" and walks over to Alex. She snaps her fingers, like she is waking a hypnotist's subject. "Come on, Alex! Time to go!"

Alex blushes and says, "Sorry!" and also starts to follow Meg.

Soon the gals are in Vivian's office.

"Vivian! Here is our contest winner, Clover, and her two friends, Sam and Alex," introduces Meg.

"A pleasure!" says Vivian, as she shakes all three girls' hands. "Please, have a seat."

As the girls sit down, Meg steps outside the office. Vivian walks over to Clover. "We have a deliciously wicked role for you! You'll play a vixen, trying to steal Steve, played by Danny Ilota, from Nena, played by Missy Gorman. Think you can handle it?"

"Sure, Vivian! I'll be the sweetest, hottest, most evil vixen ever seen on _Hot Beverly Hills_!" replies Clover with a smile.

Vivian watched how Clover reacted to her role. She smiles. "Yes, I believe you will do just fine in the role!"

Then turning to Sam and Alex, "We may also have roles for you two as well, if you don't mind playing as extras!"

Alex says, "OMIGOSH! We may be on the show too???"

"You two could end up as either street extras or beach extras. I'll have to see where we'll need you. We may need you in both places. Would you be interested?"

"Sure!" says Alex exuberantly.

"Totally!" says Sam happily.

Unbeknownst to this happy group, a sinister individual is watching everything through a crack in the window shade. He smiles evilly, walks away from Vivian's office, takes out a small cell phone and places a call. "Everything is going according to plan!"

"Good! Keep a watchful eye on the 'guests'!"

"Ah, Vivian?" asks Clover, "When do we get to meet the cast?"

"Right now, Clover!" Vivian leads the three girls and Meg out to the set. All of the stars are in the staging location, getting final preparations for the opening scene for this week's show.

Vivian walks over to the group. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I'd like you to meet our contest winner and her two friends. Clover is our contest winner, and will be our vixen! Sam and Alex will be extras!

"Let me start by introducing Jason Lamber,"

"Hi gals, how are you? (Alex is floating and drooling again. Hearts fill the air around her.)"

"Nathan Billups,"

"Pleased to meet you! (Sam's turn to float on a cloud and drool, with hearts in the air.)"

"Missy Gorman,"

"Hi."

"Collette La Rue,"

"Nice to meet you!"

"and lastly Danny Ilota! (Clover has been waiting for this one!)

"What's up?"

Clover responds dreamily, "Hi, Danny!" Clover has a blush on her face and is flying with wings in the air, with heart shaped clouds.

Sam has composed herself and says, "It's great to meet you all!"

Alex has also composed herself, and says, "Yeah! It's just totally cool that we'll be on the same television show with you guys!"

The stars smile. The girls seem nice. They should work out fine as extras, and Clover should make a convincing vixen.

"Ok, people! We need publicity photos! First, one with Clover and Danny!" says Meg.

"Ooooohhhh! Gladly!" says Clover. She still hasn't taken her eyes of Danny.

"Now one with Clover, her friends and Danny!"

With that picture taken, Meg says, "Now one with the entire cast! First with Clover only, then with Clover and her friends." Clover makes sure she is standing next to Danny for these pictures.

"Now, one of Clover, herself!" Clover sadly breaks away from Danny, but smiles brightly for the picture.

"And one of Clover and her friends!" Sam and Alex join Clover, and give big smiles for the shot.

"Excellent!" Meg enthuses. "Those will make great publicity photos! We'll also use some of the shots from the episode!

"Vivian, I'll leave the girls in your capable hands!"

"All right, Meg!"


	3. Chapter 3 Lights! Camera! Action!

**Chapter 3 – Lights! Camera! Action!**

"Clover?" Vivian says, "Let me take you to the dressing room, with your friends, and we'll go over your first scene and lines!"

The gals excitedly follow Vivian to their dressing room. It's not much bigger than a walk-in closet, but they are not dissuaded. They are going to be on television!

"Clover, in the first scene, you show up at Steve's (Danny Ilota) house, unexpectedly! You are an old flame from Detroit. Steve answers the door and gives you the once over. You follow with these lines (Vivian gives Clover the script), he follows with his. Nena (Missy Gorman) comes to the door to see whose there. You say these lines cattily. Nena responds cattily and it leads to a catfight between you and Nena! That will end the first scene!"

"What do I wear for the scene?" asks Clover excitedly.

"You'll be wearing white hip hugger shorts and a short sleeved white blouse, with only the bottom two buttons buttoned, and a red tube halter under the blouse! I'll get our prop man, Tray Rode, to bring the outfit to you! As for you two, we won't need you just yet as extras!"

Vivian gets up and walks out the door. "Make sure you know your lines, Clover! We start shooting in 30 minutes!"

"Ok, Vivian! I'll be ready as soon as Tray gets me the outfit!"

The door closes and Clover gushes, "This is it! My big break!!"

Sam says, "You better study your lines! You only have 30 minutes, including a costume change!"

"You're right, Sammy!"

Soon there is a knock at the door, and there is Tray with Clover's outfit.

"Yes?" say Alex. Tray hands the outfit to her without saying a word. There is also a small hearing aide included. He then gives her a card that states that he is mute. "Oh, that's too bad! But thank you, Tray!" says Alex. Tray waves a 'you're welcome' to her.

"Here's your outfit, Clover!" says Alex.

"Thanks, Alex! I didn't even hear you and the prop man talk!" says Clover.

Alex says, "That's because he is mute! He gave me this card!"

Sam says, as she reads the card, "That's too bad!"

"True!" says Clover.

Clover puts on her outfit. "What's this hearing aide for?"

Sam says, "It's probably so they can coach you on your lines and where you're supposed to be, without disrupting the filming."

"Sounds like a good idea!" Clover puts the hearing aide in her ear.

"I sure hope they don't expect me to bend over in this outfit! I think I'd split the shorts, pop the buttons on the blouse, and split this halter!" Clover says.

"Now, now Clover! No Janet Jackson antics on the set!" teases Sam.

"Yeah, Clover! This is supposed to be a family show not a football halftime show!" teases Alex.

Clover continues studying her lines as she and the gals walk to the set. Clover does look HOT, even if she is uncomfortable.

The first scene is progressing nicely. Clover is deliciously evil as the vixen. The catfight with Nena is going better than expected, when all of the sudden Missy cries, "You're (cough) (cough) really choking me!"

Quickly, Danny steps in. "Clover! Take it easy! You're just supposed to be acting!"

Clover is embarrassed. With tears in her eyes Clover says, "Missy! I'm so sorry!! I wanted to make it look real! I guess I ended up making it too real!"

Vivian says, "Ok, let's take a 15 minute break!"

Then Vivian walks over to Clover. Clover apologizes, "I'm sorry Vivian! I don't know what came over me!"

Vivian is comforting rather than angry. "Clover, many times when an individual first comes in front of a camera, they over-act. Don't sweat it! Missy is all right! Just relax, and you'll do fine!"

"I guess we'll have to re-shoot that scene because of me!" says Clover dejectedly.

"Actually, no Clover. We'll just edit out the last couple of seconds!" says Vivian.

"That's a relief!", says Clover.

Vivian walks with Clover and the girls to their dressing room.

"The next scene is on the beach! Tray will deliver your bikinis for all three of you. Clover, you once again see Steve. He is waiting for Nena. You bare you soul to him, telling him you still love him, here are your lines (Clover won't have to act on this one! She'll just have to be herself!). You demurely set up a clandestine meeting with Steve before Nena arrives, and you sashay away!

"Sam, Alex as for your parts, you'll be standing in the background, facing one another talking. When Clover leaves Steve, you both nonchalantly walk off to the left. Ok?"

"Got it!" says Sam.

"No prob!" says Alex.

"Good! Tray should be here with your bikinis soon. Memorize your lines Clover! We shoot in 30 minutes. And relax! You're doing fine!" Vivian finishes and walks out of the dressing room.

As promised, Tray shows up quickly with the bikinis for the girls, and leaves. He also leaves two extra hearing aides: one for Sam and one for Alex.

The gals put on their bikinis. Sam and Alex are wearing white string bikinis. Clover's is black.

"Heellllooo! There's not much cover here!" says Clover.

"I'll say!" says Sam.

"I think there is more material in my handkerchief in my clutch purse, than in this bikini!" says Alex.

The girls sneak out of their dressing room, with blushes on their faces. They hope no one sees them before they get to the set! But as luck would have it, a studio tour is just passing by. The gals hear a chorus of wolf whistles from the male passengers on the tram, adding to their embarrassment.

They quickly arrive on the set. Vivian positions Sam and Alex in the background. The scene starts with Clover walking up to Steve. Everything goes as planned. Clover, as the vixen sets up her meeting with Steve, and Alex and Sam walk off to the left, just as the scene ends.

"Cut! Wonderful! Well done, cast! Clover you were again deliciously evil, and your look was killer!" says Vivian.

"Thanks, Vivian!" says Clover.

Vivian adds, "Sam, Alex you did very well, also."

"Thanks a lot, Vivian!" says Sam.

"Thanks!" says Alex.

As the gals start to go to their dressing room, Danny approaches Clover.

"Clover? How about getting together with me after the shoot is over tonight?"

Clover is about to melt, "Oh, Danny! I'd love to!"

"Great! See you then!" Danny says as he waves goodbye and walks away.

Clover is really on a cloud now! She has a date with Danny Ilota!!! What could be more perfect?

As the gals change into their own street clothes, Vivian knocks and enters the dressing room.

"Ok, ladies! Final scene! Clover, you confront Steve, who is coming out of a restaurant with Nena. Nena gets in your face, especially over your clandestine meeting with him! Here are your lines. There is another catfight, but this time Nena wins!"

Clover says dreamily, "Fine." She doesn't care. She'll be going out with Danny after this is over! That's all that matters!

"Sam, Alex again you are in the background. You both will walk across the street from left to right, and then enter the store front."

"Right, Vivian! What will be wearing this time?" Sam is almost afraid to ask.

"Well, Clover will be dressed in a black micro mini tube dress and top, with 5-inch black high heels! Sam, you will be wearing a micro mini white straight skirt, a powder blue low cut long sleeve blouse, with the top three buttons unbuttoned, and a light blue halter. You'll have on 4-inch powder blue high heels. Alex, you'll be wearing a micro mini yellow tube skirt, and a yellow tube top. You'll also have on matching yellow 4-inch high heels! Tray will bring them to you!" And Vivian leaves.

Soon Tray is there with the outfits and shoes. The gals put on their outfits.

"Obviously, they're not leaving anything to chance with this outfit!" says Sam, "I couldn't button the top three buttons if I wanted to! They're missing!"

"Yeah, Sammy!" says Alex, "These outfits don't leave much to the imagination, do they?"

"I guess that's how they keep their 60 percent male audience coming back for more every week!" says Sam.

Clover isn't complaining! She has memorized her lines, made sure her hearing aide was in, and was dreaming of her date with Danny. In their haste to get into their outfits, Alex and Sam forgot their hearing aides.

The final scene starts nicely. Sam and Alex cross in the background and enter the storefront, just as Clover and Nena get into their 'catfight'. All of the sudden the lights go out.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped!

**Chapter 4 – Kidnapped!**

"What's going on?" demands Vivian.

Soon the lights are restored, but Clover and Nena are gone!

"Where are Missy and Clover?" asks Vivian.

On hearing this, Sam and Alex come out of the storefront.

"We'd better look around for clues," says Sam. So saying, the gals go to their dressing room and put on their jumpsuits. As they get back to the set, they overhear a cameraman say, "Look! A note!" He quickly gives it to Vivian.

Vivian reads the note aloud, "If you want Missy Gorman back alive, put $10 million, in small bills, in a clear glass box. Leave the box on Sound Stage 4 at the last scene, by Midnight tonight. If there is any attempt to foil the pick-up, Missy pays!"

"What does it say about Clover?" asks Alex anxiously.

Vivian responds, "Nothing! It just addresses Missy!" She gives the note to Sam.

"What can we do?" asks Collette.

"Doesn't look like there is much we can do! We'd better get the money and comply!" says Vivian dejectedly. "Missy is the female star of the show! If we lose her, we could easily lose 60 percent of our audience!"

The girls go back to the dressing room.

Sam says to Alex, "We better check this out tonight! Whoever kidnapped Missy, probably kidnapped Clover too!"

Alex says in response, "But if they are only asking for ransom for Missy, what did they do to Clover?"

Sam sadly shakes her head. "I don't know! I hope she's all right!"

Alex says, "Let's contact Jerry! Maybe he can help!"

"Right!" says Sam.

"Jerry?"

"Yes, Sam. How is it being a television star?"

"Rotten, Jerry! Someone kidnapped Missy Gorman and Clover!" says Alex.

"Oh, dear!"

"We were wondering if you could help us get a fix on Clover," says Sam.

Jerry starts punching items up on his computer. "Sadly spies, no! She doesn't have her compowder with her, as the homing beacon is giving me your coordinates! I am getting a very weak response from her hair barrette, but it is so weak, I can't get a fix on the location, or even the general area."

"What else can we do, Jerry?"

"Well, Sam, was a ransom note received?"

"Yes, Jerry! Alex and I planned to follow the individual who picks up the money tonight! We wanted to know if there was anything else we could do!"

"I'm sorry, Sam! It looks like following the courier is your only clue!"

"I hope Clover's all right!" says Alex sadly.

"Me too!" says Sam.

"I have the same sentiments, ladies! I wish I could do more!"

"Ok, Jerry! Thanks!" says Sam as she hangs up.

"Sammy, can we get a fix on Clover's hair barrette?"

Sam tries to boost the homing signal, but it still is too faint to get a fix.

"Doesn't look like it! It's almost like Clover is surrounded by stone! We'll have to wait until tonight," says Sam.

Alex and Sam wait out of sight as the $10 million glass box awaits pick-up on the set. Soon it is midnight! The gals don their heat sensitive sunglasses, but have them turned off for now and watch the money. The money is highlighted in a spotlight. They don't have to wait for long.

Soon a studio tram appears with two people. Alex and Sam watch in amazement as Tray and Clover, still in her black micro mini tube dress, top and 5-inch high heels, walk over to the box of money and load it onto the back of the tram!

Alex is about to shout to Clover when Sam puts her hand over her mouth. "CL......"

Luckily, Tray and Clover didn't hear her.

Sammy whispers, "Quiet Alex! Something must be wrong with Clover! If she had escaped her captors, she would have contacted us somehow!"

Alex whispers, "Sorry Sammy! I almost blew it!"

"No problem! Ok! Activate the heat sensitive sunglasses and let's follow them!"

The girls follow Tray and Clover out of the Sound Stage to an old, abandoned Sound Stage at the back of the lot. As they go in, they see Tray and Clover drive to an old freight elevator.

"Quick, Alex! We have to bungee to the top of that elevator and follow it down!"

"Right, Sammy!"

Deftly, Sam and Alex bungee to the top of the elevator after it has disappeared about 50 percent. Tray and Clover haven't noticed them. The elevator descends about 100 feet, into a stone cavern. Tray and Clover drive off with the money, to the right.

Alex and Sam open the elevator escape hatch, and drop down into the elevator. As they emerge out the elevator door, Clover activates her eyelash curler net! They are captured! Tray and Clover load them on the tram also.


	5. Chapter 5 The Plotter

**Chapter 5 – The Plotter**

Sam and Alex don't know what to think. Tray brings the tram to a stop in front of the stone cavern wall. Three sets of handcuffs are plainly visible embedded in the stone. Missy is chained to one set. Tray and Clover begin to drag Alex and Sam to the wall.

"Clover! What are you doing? We're your friends!!!!" says Alex, as Tray holds Alex off her feet and Clover clicks the handcuffs on her wrist.

"Clover! Snap out of it! It's me! Sam! And Alex! Your best friends!" says Sam as Tray holds Sam off her feet and Clover clicks the handcuffs on her wrist.

"Well, well! It appears I have company!" says a familiar voice from the shadows.

"Who are you, and what did you do to Clover?" demands Sam.

"Who am I? Darling, you should remember me!" says the kidnapper as she walks into the light.

"HELGA VON GUGGEN!" exclaim Sam and Alex simultaneously.

"Yes, my sweets! Helga von Guggen! I decided to intertwine my revenge with some profit!"

"Wait a second! If you're Helga von Guggen then Tray is...", says Sam, as Tray pulls off his mask, "Troad!"

"That's right, my dear! The reason Tray never spoke is that we knew you could identify him by his unique accent! That wouldn't have worked well with my plan! You see, after escaping from prison, I disguised myself as Meg and came to work for Cottonmouth Studios! I came up with the idea for a 'guest appearance' contest and knew at least one of you would enter! All I had to do was make sure that entrant won. I was able to hire 'Tray' as a prop man and wardrobe assistant."

"But what has that got to do with revenge and ransom?" asks Alex.

"This, my sweet! You may have noticed that with every change of costume 'Tray' gave you, there also was a hearing aide. You see, the costumes were permeated with a drug, absorbed through the skin. The drug allowed me to control the wearer's thoughts and actions at ultra high frequencies. That's where the hearing aide came in! Sadly, you two forgot to wear yours, so I couldn't control you! But Clover did! I tested it when Clover 'accidentally' over-acted and actually started choking Missy!"

"...and the revenge part?" asks Sam contemptuously.

"Simply this! I know that the studio put a camera on, to record who took the money! Obviously that individual would be the kidnapper! 'Tray' will never be found again nor will Meg, but Clover will show up tomorrow morning, no wiser! She'll be captured and arrested for the kidnapping of Missy Gorman! Of course, she won't remember where Missy is, or where you are for that matter, and she'll be able to rot in a prison cell, just like I had to!"

"What about us?" asks Missy.

Helga walks up to each girl chained to the wall and lifts their faces by the chin with her fingers, saying, "It really is too bad I have to destroy such beauty! But, into each life, some rain must fall! After Troad and I set Clover free tomorrow, we'll disappear, she'll take the wrap, and unfortunately for you three, you'll be swimming with the fishes! Troad! Start the water!"

"Yes, boss!" says Troad happily as he turns a wheel starting a torrent of water to enter the cavern.

"And now you'll have to excuse the three of us, darlings! We have a date in Studio 4 in 2 hours! Kisses!" With that, Helga, Troad and Clover leave the three girls hanging by their arms. The water is already ankle deep!

"What can we do?" wails Missy.

"I think I can reach my lockpick!" says Sam. "Got it! Now if I can pick the lock on these cuffs...."

As the water reaches knee deep, Sam successfully picks her handcuff locks setting her free. She quickly releases Alex and Missy.

"What now, Sammy?"

"We have to find Helga, Troad, and Clover before the Studio nabs Clover, and Helga and Troad go free!"

Soon the three girls are cautiously walking down the corridor Troad and Clover drove them down. They want to get back to the elevator. As they approach the elevator, they hear voices around the next corner.

"The water should be lapping right under the chin of our three captives! Troad go check!" says Helga.

But Troad replies, "I have a better idea. Let Clover check, and then she can take the elevator to Studio 4 for her 'coming out' party."

"That's a good idea, Troad!"

Helga gets on her ultra high frequency microphone.

"Clover! Go check on the captives. If the water is chin high or higher, go into the elevator and go to your dressing room in Studio 4. Remove the hearing aide from your ear and fall asleep! If the water is not at least chin high, report back to me!"

Clover goes on her mission. The three girls hide as she goes by.

"How do we snap Clover out of this?" whispers Alex.

"Wait! Didn't von Guggen say the drug permeated the clothing and was absorbed through the skin?" whispers Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Then all we have to do is soak Clover's clothing in water to dilute the drug, and then take her hearing aide out!"

"Great idea, Sammy!"

"Missy, you stay here out of sight! Don't make any noise, or Helga and Troad will nab you again!"

"Ok!" says Missy.

Sam and Alex walk in the shadows behind Clover, as she gets to the cavern prison. She stops and sees that all three girls have escaped! She turns to run to Helga when Sam and Alex grab hold of her.

"Clover? I think it's time you took a bath!" says Sam, as she and Alex throw Clover into the water. They both follow her in.

"We need to get that costume nice and soaked!" says Alex, as she dunks Clover. Clover is trying to fight, but Sam and Alex keep dunking her.

"What are you guys DOING?" says an agitated Clover. Sam deftly reaches into her ear and removes the hearing aide.

"Merely removing you from Helga von Guggen's power!" says Sam.

"What are we doing in this water?" asks a puzzled Clover.

"Later, Clover! We have to capture Helga and Troad, and return Missy to the set!" says Alex.

Soon the girls are out of the water. They retrace their steps to Helga and Troad's waiting area. They see that Missy hasn't been discovered and give her the 'high sign' to indicate that she should stay put. She signals 'ok'.

"Alex, do you have your eyelash curler net?" asks Sam.

"Sure do, Sammy!"

"Ok, this is the plan!" and Sam relays the plan to Clover and Alex.

As Helga and Troad wait, Clover appears.

"Is there something wrong, dear?" asks Helga with alarm.

"The water is only ankle deep!" Clover responds, as if in a trance.

"Quickly, Troad! We must find out what's wrong!" Helga and Troad come running out of their hiding place into the tram. Clover walks right in front of the tram, saying, "Wait! You have forgotten something!"

"Oh, what?" asks Helga.

"THIS!" says Alex, as she deploys the eyelash curler net, hopelessly entangling Helga and Troad. Troad tries to hit the gas on the tram to run over Clover, but Sam is standing behind the tram, with the battery in her hands!


	6. Chapter 6 TV Stars!

**Chapter 6 – TV Stars!**

The next morning in Sound Stage 4, Missy is returned to the cast, the money is returned to the studio, and Helga and Troad are returned to WOOHP.

"Excellent job, ladies!" congratulates Jerry, as he carts off von Guggen and her assistant.

Vivian is ecstatic. "Missy! Thank goodness your safe!" the rest of the cast is equally happy to see Missy back. Clover had to change into her jump suit before this happy moment, as her costume began to shrink after the water started to dry out of it.

The President of Cottonmouth Studios is also very happy! He has 10 million reasons! "Thank you, ladies, for saving Missy, and the money! How can I ever repay you?"

Clover says, "Could we re-shoot that last scene, the way it was supposed to be?"

Vivian responds, "Of course! And this time we can follow the script!"

About 2 hours later, the gals don their costumes and this time the climactic scene follows the script. "That's a wrap!" says Vivian happily.

After the girls change into their street clothes, they wish the cast a fond farewell. Because of what transpired yesterday, Clover missed her date with Danny.

"Danny? I'm sorry about yesterday! Maybe we can reschedule?" Clover says hopefully.

Danny says, "Well, I can introduce you to my wife and children anytime you want Clover!"

"Wife and children? OOOOOhhhhh!" Clover says weakly. Alex and Sam giggle.

Vivian says, "Thanks for all you've done! Don't forget! This episode airs tomorrow!"

The spies gather at Alex's house to watch their episode of _Hot Beverly Hills_.

"That scene where you are supposed to be choking Nena looks so real, Clover!" says Alex teasingly.

"Maybe because it was!" says Clover, as she throws a pillow at Alex.

"Boy, Clover! You're not going to have enough hours in the day to go out with all the guys at school who are seeing you in that outfit!!" says Sam.

"That's BAD?" asks Clover, playfully, and it is Sam and Alex's turn to throw some pillows at her.

They are watching the beach scene.

"You know, Alex? Those bikinis look even skimpier on TV than they did in real life!" says Sam.

"And how are you two going to handle all the boys tomorrow? Seeing you in those bikinis will make you as popular as me!" says Clover.

"Well, they can't really see our faces too well, so I think were safe!" says Alex cautiously.

They are finally watching the last scene.

"Whoa, Sammy, Alex!" says Clover, "Talk about HOT!"

Sam's face turns fire engine red, "Your outfit isn't any tamer, Clover!" and she hits her with two pillows.

Alex's face is also beet red, "Yeah, Clover! YOU should talk!" and she hits Clover with two pillows.

Soon the girls are engaged in a good-natured all out pillow fight. After five minutes of pummeling one another, they fall down on the pillows out of breathe, laughing.

"You know, girlfriends? It was fun, but where do women wear clothing like that in the real world?" asks Clover.

"No place I know of!" says Sam.

"Just soap operas and TV series, I guess!" says Alex.

The gals break for the night, because they have to go to school tomorrow. Sam and Alex are pretty sure no one could recognize them on the show, but they are anxious to see how Clover is treated.

The girls arrive at their normal time at school.

"So far, so good!" says Sam, as nothing appears out of the ordinary.

But as they walk past the gym, all three see their bikini and final scene pictures blown up to poster size! Clover's initial scene picture is also blown up! And Arnold has signs posted "$2 per poster" "Any 3 posters for $5" "All 7 posters for $11". All the boys are drooling, looking at the pictures. Arnold is doing a very brisk business.

"ARNOLD!!!!!!" all three gals cry, as they make a beeline toward him. But Arnold isn't going to let this little goldmine dry up!

"There they are!" he shouts, "The TV Stars!" and a stampede of guys are headed the gals' way. "I want your autograph!" "Are you available for the dance this Friday?" "How about a date?" "Can I carry your books home?" they keep shouting.

Clover is trying to handle the situation, while Sam and Alex are almost in a panic, but they can't run; their adoring fans surround them. Soon the girls are signing pictures left and right, and can't get to Arnold.

After finally wading through their fans, the gals see that Arnold has made himself scarce. Unbeknownst to them, he has set up shop in the cafeteria, as he knows the gals rarely go there in the morning. Once again he is doing a brisk business.

Clover says to Sam and Alex, "Isn't fame fabulous!" as she obviously enjoyed all of the attention in the gym. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Mandy was green with envy. "Come on girls!" Mandy said, "We don't want to associate with that crowd!" Her Mandy clones dutifully followed, as they stomped off from the gym.

"Well, girls! This was one time Mandy didn't get the better of us!" says Clover.

The girls are still baffled, as a steady stream of guys continue to hound them for their autographs. They finally learn of Arnold's latest 'kiosk' in the cafeteria, and make a beeline for it.

As they arrive, Arnold is happily folding up his card table. His 'product' totally sold out!

But to his dismay, the gals quickly surround him before he can leave.

"Good business, Arnold?" asks Alex annoyedly.

"Oh...a... yes. Very good!" stammers Arnold as he looks for an escape route. But there isn't one.

"You know, Arnold, _Hot Beverly Hills_ is a copyrighted show!" adds Clover.

"Any reproduction of the show is an infringement of that copyright. You could be in big trouble if we were to tell Cottonmouth Studios of your 'business venture', " adds Sam.

"You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" asks a worried Arnold. He realizes that if the gals did squeal on him to Cottonmouth, he could lose all the money he made, and possibly be fined as well.

"I think we can work out a compromise," says Sam slyly.

"Anything!" gasps Arnold.

"Ok. Gals I think Arnold is going to contribute money toward a shopping spree at the Mall for us!" continues Sam.

"RAD!" squeals Alex.

"GREAT!" chimes in Clover.

"A shopping spree for all three of you? I didn't make THAT much money!!" protests Arnold.

"Oh, we'll be kind, Arnold! We'll limit your contribution to our spree to, sayyyyy, $100 each!" says Sam as she appears to be mentally calculating something in her head.

"But that's $300!!!!"

"Well, if that's not agreeable Arnold, I guess we'll have to contact the President of Cottonmouth Studios. Let's call him now girls," says Sam, as the girls start walking to a pay phone, with knowing smiles on their faces. Arnold stops them, as they knew he would.

"OK! OK!! But ONLY $100 each! Here!!!" agrees Arnold, as he hands each gal $100. Arnold knows he made around $350 on the posters. He really doesn't want to give away $300, but at least he gets to keep $50. That will cover his cost for poster paper and ink. His goldmine just dried up quickly.

"Thanks, Arnold!" says Clover happily.

"Really nice of you, Arnold!" says a smiling Alex.

"Thank you, Arnold! And remember, no more posters or pictures!" says Sam, with a smile, as the girls leave their benefactor for homeroom. Arnold trudges off, sadly thinking of his lost goldmine.

The gals are hounded for autographs all day, but not at the rate as in the gym. Later, there is a lull in the autographing and they finally have a little time to themselves. They reflect on the happenings of the day, as they sit by the fountain.

"Ah, fame!" says Clover, "It fits me like a glove!"

Sam teases, "No, your outfits on _Hot Beverly Hills_ fit you like a glove!"

"Yeah, Clover!" agrees Alex.

"And yours didn't?" Clover responds. Both Alex and Sam blush.

"Anyways, you have to admit," says Clover as some cute boys come over to talk to the three them, posters in hand, "it is nice to be the center of attention!"


End file.
